


Cheesy Jock x 'Ice Queen' AU

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Series: My List of Various AU's [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, cringe: the story, seriously this is so cringey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: A popular jock from school came to hit on a relatively unpopular girl. His pick-up lines are the worse.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: My List of Various AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172903





	Cheesy Jock x 'Ice Queen' AU

I had never been hit on my entire life. Perhaps it was because my best friend was more popular than me throughout my life, or perhaps it was just because nobody was interested in me.

Then today happened, at the yard sale where my little sister and her classmates were tending to.

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!” A mad lad had proclaimed proudly in the middle of bustling old ladies and young children. I stared at him for a long time, making sure that he had indeed directed the words towards me. 

He kept blinking at me. I’d take that as a yes, he was talking to me.

“That came out of nowhere.” I blurted out accidentally, cursing myself for being so rude. I was actually quite happy— “I think you should go to an optometrist to get your eyes checked.”

Oh my God, shut up, you stupid mouth!!!

“Yeah? I think they’ll just say that I’m blinded by your beauty, though.” He winked at me, and I could feel my eyebrows twitching. His pick-up lines were cringey and lame, but for some reason I just wanted to laugh.

So I did, but just a chuckle. “You’re speaking nonsense. I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere… are we in the same class?”

“Who knows? Maybe we’ve had a fateful encounter in your dreams?”

Oh God… “Geez, do you not talk normally?”

“I’m sorry, it’s hard treating someone like you normally, since you’re so extraordinary.”

I burst into an uncontrollable laughter, holding back my cramping stomach. There were actual tears running down my face, and I didn’t even cry during my father’s funeral. I tried to regain my composure when I noticed he was watching me with fondness in his eyes.

Ah, I do know this guy. He’s the one my best friend was pining for. I never paid attention since she was always rambling about him, so I didn’t recognize him at first. “For a popular guy at school, you’re so cheesy.”

“I’ll settle for a cream cheese, then. Since I’m naturally sweet.” 

“I want you to stop, but I also don’t want you to… this is a first for me.” I wiped away my tears, finally realizing that we were being observed by a gaggle of curious-looking children. “Oh, oops. I forgot we’re in public.”

“Do you prefer a more private place, then?” He held out a hand to me, and I couldn’t help myself to admire the muscles lining his arm. Heh, so this is the power of a jock.

I shook my head firmly. “We’re not even dating. How about just walking together?”

I ignored my sister’s excited screech in the back as I led him away from the supportive audience. He was oddly silent the whole time, until I casted a questioning gaze at him.

He was staring at me. I didn’t have much knowledge in the art of emotions, but I had the same look as him when I drooled over cakes in the bakery. “What is it?”

“Oh! Sorry, I just couldn’t believe we’re together like this.” He snapped out of it with a goofy grin. “Everybody said that you’re an ice queen or whatever, but you’re actually a warm person, aren’t you?”

I smiled at the statement, not exactly surprised. “That will happen when your best friend is the perfect model of a white girl. A simple girl like me stands no chance.”

“Simple is best.” He replied nonchalantly, and he reached a hand out again, but this time towards the strands falling off my ponytail. “May I?”

“Sure…?”

He tucked them behind my ear carefully, so that he wouldn’t tangle them. “I always saw you picking up letters for her, defending her when some of the girls would insult her… I feel guilty that you always end up at the other end of the stick.”

“I never give it too much thought, but this is the first time someone noticed it. My friend do like you, though, so how about that?”

“She’s not making it oblivious since she always came up to me during practice.” He sighed a bit, but perked up again when he looked at me again. “I’m more drawn to you, especially when I can see your face clearly like this. It’s like a painting.”

I laughed again, this time at a normal level. “Was that still a pick-up line? Well, I’m glad I’ve piqued your interest since you’ve also attracted mine.”

“I’m glad you’re not backing off with your friend’s interest in mind.” He exclaimed with awe as he rustled for something in his pocket.

“Oh, she always gets everything that she wants. It’s no bugger if I get a piece of it.” I took out my phone just in time as he took out his. “Shall we exchange phone numbers, then?”


End file.
